The present invention relates to absorbent articles. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fastening system for an absorbent article which helps prevent drooping of the articles.
Disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinent garments, and the like, are known. Disposable diapers and adult incontinent garments often comprise a two-dimensional structure which is placed between the legs of a wearer and held in position through a wide variety of known fastening means. Examples of known fastening means are adhesive tapes, hook-and-loop type fasteners, belts, straps, and the like.
In the past, particularly in the case of infant diapers, known fastening means generally involve overlapping a rear ear portion of the diaper onto the front portion of the diaper where it is attached through the use of, for example, adhesive tapes. While a generally acceptable fit can be obtained with known fastening means, it is not unusual for infant diapers to sag or droop in the front portion of the diaper due to movements by the infant. In an attempt to lessen this drooping, waist elastics have been added to infant diapers in order to maintain a tighter fit about the waist of an infant and to prevent drooping in the front portion of the diaper. Again, the presence of waist elastics has been found to help obtain a better fit and to prevent drooping. Nonetheless, current fastening systems still allow for a degree of drooping and an associated ill-fitting appearance in infant diapers. It is, therefore, desired to provide an absorbent article having a fastening system which helps prevent drooping.